Unleash of Forsaken Shadow
by Ladie Wolf
Summary: I do not own CODE GEASS it's respectively Mr. Ichiro Okouchi's work I only own OCs and some AUness. All rights-reserved 2014 Ladie Wolf / Cold War between those under the Empire and those who repel from the reigning itself shall be vanish /


**Author's Note**: I do not own Code Geass it's respectively owner is Mr. Ichiro Okouchi all rights goes to him, I only own OC characters and some AUness. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

**Prologue**

_Tud..._ 'Aw...' Groaning as of the fall from the 3rd step of the stairs on the main hall of Pendragon Palace. Standing up again on my foot made a wobble... 'Did I got a sprain on my ankle from a 3rd step of a stairs? Shame on myself a 3rd step fall gave me a sprain but battling on war field nonetheless gave me nothing. _Sigh_.

"Earl Guillelmina..." Approach a servant nearing me. "Me...?" Looking around and pointing at myself. "Ah, yes I am Guillelmina..." Another day of being a nutthead around people. "Earl Kanon, 2nd Prince's Right wing-man has requested for your presence" Bowing to my presence before continuing her work.

"Ah..." Staring into blank in the same position I was before. "Sorry but what room was it?" I faked a laughed bot knowing where to go even though I have been thought countless of time on where in the Palace the Meetings are being held. "It's on the Far-end of this hall, Earl Guillelmina" replied by the lady servant. "You know... it's kind off weird for me to hear people calling me an 'Earl' I am more use to Lady..." I said to the servant and nodded to myself.

"But that's how protocols works inside the Imperial Palace" Said by someone familiar. "Oh! Kanon-san" Skipping to his position and a step couldn't be more awful leading me to nearly fall on the flat hard smooth ground of the Palace. "Do be careful, my lady" Kanon joked.

"Are you mocking me _Earl_ Kanon?" I raise a brow joking. We were such a buddies as you can see, close alike. "Maybe we should continue heading to the room where you were supposed to be minutes ago" Waking up to reality I fixed my uniform before entering and presenting myself to the Highnesses and the Knights of Round. Not that they were expecting me but it's a meeting of whole Imperial Connection.

Many nobilities and governors were entering the massive hall as so we entered as well. Placing ourselves to our respective place, Kanon as the Right-wing man and second in command of 2nd Prince Schneizel and I, the third in command.

The arrival of the Emperor made everyone is pure silence and bow down to his presence. This is one of those days were the Emperor is present and it's one of those rare days, I tell you. As his Highness is speaking over the matters of war and such, I had received a special mission not by the Prince but someone else's order. Since the wing-man of the Highness were standing it'll be easy and no distraction to crowd.

I left my post without the 2nd Prince's acknowledging my presence of leaving but had a small nod from the Emperor himself to fulfil the mission that's been given. He the Emperor himself had requested the mission for me to be accomplished.

Without any further notice I left the hall and head to my room in the Palace. I close the door inaudibly and head to the closet for a change. As I change my white suit to my black Imperial Suit, I notice a change in the room. I silently reach out for my gun and head towards my personal and someone jumped out from another position but quickly dodge the attack, I silently finished him (not dead) and tied him in the bars of my chamber bed.

Beside my filial and outgoing demeanour I am a fierce and destructive (also ruthless) Knight who serves both the Prince and the Emperor himself secretly (mission servings). Only few have seen the real 'Guillelmina the Forsaken Shadow'. That was the cold war when the real me fought in the front.

Tying my long wavy jet black hair aside before jumping from 5th floor of the Palace forgetting the sprain from earlier. 'Aw...' I thought as I land not so perfectly in my bum before continuing my mission of _unknown_.

**End of Prologue**


End file.
